Akari Mitsuke
Akari Mitsuke (''見附明り, Mitsuke Akari) is a chuunin -level kunoichi from Konohagakure, member of Team Yuyake and of Mitsuke clan. 'Background' Born on a rigid and noble family, the Mitsuke clan is famous for being strategists and masters in traps. They were very helpful during the three ninja wars and worked well together with Nara , Yamanaka and Hyuuga clan. Akari is daughter of the leader of her clan, Akaru. She spent her childhood in the shadow of a genius, always trying to make her dad feel proud of her. As Akari came from a noble and rigid clan, she always had to maintain the honor and the good looks of her clan, consequently always had to be the best in her class at the Academy and with the best grades. Also, she had to train her abilities to make traps and mapping with her dad but even when she did her best, Akaru almost never demonstrate a contented face in front of her. Due to this, Akari was sad and serious almost every day. All the kids in the Academy always admired her for being so smart and for being in a noble clan. When she was about 10-11 years old, Akari discussed with her father saying she would never be the perfect, admirable or exemplary of her clan. After this, Akari started to sleep and make jokes in the class. When she met Tsume , Akari protected her from some bullies who were laughing and saying bad things about her. Akari didn't wait for a second and got a fight with those who were making Tsume cry. When it was over, she helped Tsume and said that her pink eyes were something to be proud of, and imagined that it were capable to see love around people. Since that day, Akari and Tsume become inseparable and they were also placed in the same team. 'Personality' Akari is the most positive person on the team, it's she who is always raising and influencing the team. She is optimistic, determined, cheerful, energetic and competitive. She loves to eat all the kind of food and loves challenges, usually she and Chouji compete to know who eats more, she competes with Tenten to know who is the best with weapons and sometimes Rock Lee makes random challenges. Akari is an strategist, like Shikamaru. She is observant and intelligent, when she is on a mission, Akari is capable to mapping an area in a few minutes and discover the best places to set traps. Even with her intelligence, Akari can't lead a team because she don't know how to do this and most of the time she gets nervous when she has to give orders. 'Appearance' Akari has light skin and blue eyes, she has long a blonde hair, usually tied with long red ribbons. She wears her forehead protector on the left side of the waist, likes to wears red clothes and carries a big scroll attached to her waist like Tenten. At Part I, Akari has a short hair, the right side is pointed to down while the left side is pointed up. She wears a red qipao-style T-shirt with white details on the sleeves and yellow buttons, dark red pants and a pink split skirt side, like Sakura at Part II. She also carries two small scrolls in the back of her waist. At Part II, her hair has grown a lot, she divides into two and tied completely in long red ribbons. She wears a red dress split in half from the waist down, with some dark red trimmings and yellow buttons and also wears black shorts. 'Abilities' ''Taijutsu Akari was very poor on taijutsu at the beginning but she trained very much to help her team in the missions, she didn't want to help them only in a short distance. Eventually she became a chunin and was capable to complete hight-level missions. ''Clan Abilities'' Akari was trained by her father to be a great strategist when she was a child. She learned how to think in good moments to attack and also how to make great traps in all the type of area. She also learned how to make a map in a few minutes for then set traps. Even so, she makes use of some books to help her in difficult situations. ''Status'' 'Part I' ''Introduction Arc'' Akari was always the number one in her class, she was always admired by other kids for being in a noble clan but Akari never felt special. Due to the rigidity of her father, she was always trying to make him proud of her but she never knew how he felt about her. She decided to keep her training with him but she would never be the perfect girl of her clan. At the Academy, she protected Tsume from some bullies and became best friends sinse that day and were also placed in the same team. Usually Akari don't directly fight the enemy, but is very useful in the missions due to her abilities of making traps. ''Chuunin Exam Arc'' Akari had a great utility during the second stage of the Chunnin Exams , preparing all the kind of traps in the Forest of Death to eliminate the other teams and get the Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth that teams are required to possess in order to the third stage, forcing them to fight one another and hold on to their own. The team had to separete to make a recognition of the forest area, HIte was the first to reach their meeting point but when Akari returned she saw him and Orochimaru talking. She heard about Orochimaru's invitation because he was interested on HIte's Steel Release. When Orochimaru leave, Akari appeared pretending not seen or heard anything. They advanced to the third stage with luck, where the preliminaries battles were happening. Akari had to face Tsume, she felt bad for fighting with her best friend but she was to proud for give up. She fought with everything she had but Tsume never tried to attack her. Akari had to convence her that Tsume would never get stronger if she didn't fight seriously and that Akari didn't want to win fighting like that. Then Tsume started to fight seriously and it wasn't a short battle, as they were in the same team, they knew how each one fight. After some minuts, Akari was suprised by Tsume and lost the battle but she was happy that Tsume and Hite were now in the official battles. She realized the she had to become much stronger. Before the oficial battles of the Chunnin Exams, Akari helped Hite to train his abilities for his fight against Tsume. She felt bad at the first because Tsume didn't ask for her assistence at that moment, in the next day Tsume appeared asking for her help but she couldn't do it now. When the day of the official battles arrived, Akari was watching them from the bleachers beside Naka, Tsume's sister. She didn't know for who she would cheer as they were in the same team. I''nvasion of Konoha Arc'' When the invasion started, Orochimaru 's subordinate,Kabuto Yakushi cast the Temple of Nirvana Technique , a powerfull genjutsu that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers on the stadium, putting most present to sleep and signaling the invasion. Naka release Akari from the genjutsu and then she reunited with Tsume and Hite while Naka helped Kakashi , Gai and Aoba in their battles. Akari and her team helped Konoha fighting against some Suna ninjas. ''Sasuke's Retrieval Arc'' Akari was really worried about Hite after Orochimaru's invitation because Hite was moving away from her and Tsume. In the day that Sasuke decided to leave Konoha, she heard about his fight with Naruto and got worried that Hite would follow the same way that him, then she was after Hite however, he said that she haven't to worry about anything. When the night fell down, she saw him following Sasuke and tried to stop him. He got angry with her because he was doing a important mission but as she was really worried about him, she couldn't stop of crying. He stroked her head and apologized for all that trouble he was making and then leave promising he would back. Even saying this, nothing was okay and then in the other day, when she was waitting in the gates, she saw the madical-nin caring a bloody body and automatically was horrified. She and Tsume went to the hospital screaming to see their friend however, Tsunade didn't allowed them. Akari and Tsume were desolate for days, there was nothing that could be made for this. 'Timeskip' Sinse Hite was gone, Akari and Tsume remained desolate for weeks and Tsunade couldn't allow them to continue that way and sought for a new member, he was Sen Kurogitsune. When Yuyake introduced Sen to the girls, they couldn't believe in another member in their team. Even Sen knowing about Hite's death, he didn't try to be nice with the girls and he said that if he was so strong there was no way of him to die. Akari was the first to punch him. She didn't care if he was a new member by Tsunade's order, she would never accept Sen was a member of their team. 'Part II' ''Sai and Sasuke Arc'' After Naruto had returned to Konoha after rescuing Gaara from Akatsuki, Akari appeared with Tsume when Naruto was looking for new members to go to the Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure to find Sasuke however, they had to refuser because they already had to go on a mission with Team Yuyake. ''Itachi's Pursuit Arc'' When Sasuke killled Orochimaru the news came quickly in Konoha. Naruto and Sakura came to the conclusion that Sasuke's desire for revenge would drive him to kill Itachi. Since killing Itachi first would make fiding Sasuke impossible, they needed to capture him. For that purpose, Team Yuyake was joined by Team 8 and Team 7. ''Invasion of Pain Arc'' When the invasioin started, Akari helped Sakura to save the villagers from Pain's attack and then she and Sakura killed Pain's Giant Centipede. When Konoha was destroyed she was saved by Katsuyu and started to cry when she saw the horrible state of Konoha. Tsume returned from her mission with her sister and found Akari shocked, she tried to confort her but only when Naruto returned from his training she got a little more confident. When the When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato, Akarii was next seen along with all her friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. ''Shinobi World War Arc'' Akari was separeted from her team during the Fourth Shinobi World War, she was placed under Third Division, led by Kakashi Hatake, with Sakura and Rock Lee. ''Ten-Tails Revival Arc'' When the Ten-Tails was revived by Obito and Madara, Akari has witnessed the return of her old friend Hite when he protected Tsume form one of the Ten-Tails attack. When she saw him, she thought he was an Edo Tensei or maybe Zetsu's fake appearance and tried to kill him but Tsume told her that it would be impossible form him to be a fake or an Edo Tensei. Akari didn't know if she was happy, angry or sad but Hite hugged her apologized for all the trouble he had done to them. When the Ten-Tails reveled his second form, he attacked the Alliance's HQ with a Tailed Beast Ball in order to destroy the "head" of the Alliance. With the attack, the central communication device was presumably destroyed as well. Before the Tailed Beast Ball destroy the Alliance's Head, Akari had a last talk with her dad. He apologized for never be a great father to her and for never had show how he was happy for have a intelligent and gentle girl like her. He told her the Akari was always his proud, and was most proud of her for always defending her friends, and for always defending her ideals. Many tears dropped from her face, even Akari had a bad relationship with her father in the past, she couldn't hate him. Before the Beast Ball reach the HQ, Akari told her father that she always loved him. To make things get worst, she and her team saw the death of Neji Hyuga, who were they classmates in the Academy. They were not really closer but they made some missions together and sometimes their teams used to talk in the free times. 'Quotes' *(To a challenger) - "Oh, are you challenging me? It is best you don't regret later." *(To Tsume) - "Your eyes are beautiful! It's like...like the cupid! Pink is the color of love, right? Say, can you love with your eyes?" *(To herself) - "I don't forgive who hurt or make jokes of my friends!" *(To herself) - "Tsume and Hite are really strong, I would like to be strong like them..." *(To Hite) - "Shut up! You're not going to die!" *(To herself - after Hite's dead) - "I should be there..." *(To Sen) - "I really don't care if the Hokage put you in our team, but don't ever...say a word about Hite! You don't know anything!" *(To her dad - during the war) - "I...I love you dad!" 'Trivia' * Akari (明り) means "light", her last name (見附) means "look"; * Akari eats all the kind of food, like Chouji; * Her favorites foods are: barbecue, onigiri and lamen; * Her hobbies inclues eat and train; * She has a crush on Hite; *Akari has completed 82 missions in total: 25 D-rank, 32 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 1 A-rank and 2 S-rank. 'References' Akari Mitsuke is an RPC/OC created by DarkAngelS2 on deviantart. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL